The present invention relates generally to ventilating hatches for boats, recreational vehicles, motor homes and the like and relates more particularly to a novel hatch construction which permits the selective opening of the hatch cover in any one of four directions.
The present invention is particularly suited for small boats which depend for cabin ventilation on deck mounted hatches. The typical hatch which the present invention is designed to replace comprises a hatch cover hinged along one edge to a coaming extending around a rectangular opening in the deck. Adjustable means are usually provided for holding the hatch cover open at a desired angle. Such a hatch on a small boat is typically mounted with the hatch cover hinged along the aft edge of the hatch opening so that the wind will be directed below deck when the boat rides at anchor.
Although under some circumstances the conventional hatch opening arrangement is satisfactory, there are many instances in which such a hatch is ineffective or must be closed due to the entrance of rain or spray. For example, if the boat is at anchor during a rain storm, the boat will be aligned with the wind direction and the hatch described will if opened to any extent direct water below decks. Similarly, if the boat were to be operated in rough seas in which spray were to come over the bow, the spray could directly enter the forward facing hatch if opened. In another situation, with the boat tied up at a dock with the wind abeam, the typical ventilator described would be ineffective in either directing air below, in pulling air from the boat, or in preventing rain entrance since the hatch cover would not be properly aligned with the wind direction.
For optimal use of the wind for ventilation the hatch cover should face so that its hinge axis is substantially perpendicular to the wind direction. If it is desired to direct air below deck, the hatch cover should open toward the direction from which the wind is blowing, whereas if it is desired to remove air from the boat, the hatch cover should open away from the wind direction. Obviously, the conventional hatch described can only be employed to optimize its ventilating capabilities by changing the heading of the boat with respect to the wind, and this is not usually possible or feasible.
In recognition of the inadequacy of the old style hatches which were fixedly hinged to open in only one direction, efforts have been made to develop a hatch wherein the hatch cover could be opened in either of two directions opposed 180.degree.. In one simple but cumbersome arrangement, the hatch cover is provided with hinges along two opposite edges and the hinge pin is removed from the edge toward which the hatch is to be opened. A more sophisticated version of this concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,083, issued Jan. 21, 1975, which allows the same function but without the need for removal of the hinge pins.
Although the arrangements which permitted an optional opening direction of the hatch cover alleviated to some degree the problems of the single direction opening hatches, these hatches still were not effective for providing ventilation or for blocking the entrance of rain and spray when the wind direction or apparent wind direction lay parallel to the hinge axes. Furthermore, leakage has been a problem with hatches having alternate hinge axes.